Food processors and blending devices have existed for many years. One example of a blending device is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,834, which is incorporated in its entirety by this reference.
Food processors and blending machines are being used now more than ever, particularly in the high-volume, commercial beverage industry. People are increasingly becoming aware of the benefits, in terms of taste and quality, of well-processed beverages. Blended fruit smoothies and similar fruit drinks, popular with all types of people ranging from the fitness conscious to the less active, require a food processor or blending machine. Cold beverages, in particular, which utilize fruit (frozen or fresh) and ice to prepare present unique challenges in beverage preparation. An appropriate blending machine will break down the ice, fruit, and other ingredients in attempting to achieve an ideal uniform drink consistency. In addition, food processors or blending machines are ideal for mixing nutritional supplements into beverages while similarly attempting to achieve an ideal uniform drink consistency.
In addition to the recent increase in the popularity of smoothies, food processors and blending machines are being used to produce many new and different beverages. For example, different types of coffees, shakes, dairy drinks, and the like are now commonly served at many different types of retail business locations. Consumers are demanding more diversity and variety in the beverages available at these smoothie and other retail stores. The keys to producing a high quality beverage, irrespective of the specific type of beverage, are quality ingredients and a high quality blending machine that will quickly and efficiently blend the ingredients to produce a drink with uniform consistency.
One problem associated with businesses that depend on blending machines is the speed with which the beverage or drink is prepared. In the food preparation industry, time equals money. Beverages have traditionally been made by retrieving the appropriate ingredients, placing the ingredients inside a mixing container, and actuating a motor which drives a blade mounted inside the mixing container to blend the contents held within the mixing container. Traditionally, a thorough blending takes extra time, particularly for frozen ingredients and ice, since the ingredients must thoroughly circulate through the jar and into contact with the blade. Ingredients must make multiple circulations into the blade to be liquefied, whipped, or frapped before reaching an optimal, uniform consistency. Thus, maintaining constant circulation of ingredients into contact with the blade is a crucial factor in reducing blending time.
Many blenders also implement timed blending modes. Reducing the time needed to blend in each mode means smoothies and other foods can be served more quickly and to more consumers. Furthermore, improving the efficiency of the blending within a preset time may produce a smoother, less clumpy, and more fully mixed product.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide blending devices and methods that will allow beverages to be made quickly and efficiently by minimizing the overall time required between ordering a beverage and serving the beverage to the consumer, whether for home or commercial chefs. There is also a need to provide blending devices and methods that will produce a beverage with an optimal, uniform consistency with respect to all desired ingredients.